


Open home and warm hearts.

by DynaEvangeline



Series: Advent Calender 2k17 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Kitty Love, M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, SO MUCH FLUFF, jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: Simon poked his head around one of the dumpsters and saw that a cat or a kitten to be more correct was exactly what it was. A small black tabby, with grey markings through her fur. She was small and curled into a ball in a box with nothing in there for warmth. The snow that had fallen in, some had melted, making the bottom of the box soaked, and soaking through her fur as well. He couldn't help the gasp of concern as he kneeled down by the box and gently reached in. The hiss and flurry of claws was only a little bit unexpected. Okay a lot, he hadn't thought through his plan, other than the poor thing needed to be held and feed and loved. He snatched his hand back, wincing as the small scratches quickly healed. She had curled herself more against the side of the box and this time Simon took it slower. Cooing softly as he reached down to grab ahold of her scruff so that he could pick her up.





	Open home and warm hearts.

Jimon with kitten cutenss 

It was snowing lightly as Simon walked home, his hands stuffed into the pockets of the jacket he had borrowed from Jace. It wasn't that he really needed it, but he knew better than to draw attention to himself so he wore it. Plus it smelled like Jace, and he would wear it 24/7 if he could. He loved the way that Jace smelled, it was sweet like honey and chocolate. Both which Simon could no longer have, but being with Jace was so much better than any of that. It was more than Simon could have asked for after he had died. Having an amazing boyfriend, finding a place together and basically being able to have nearly all of his life back. Another thing that had been thanks to Jace, the ability to walk in the sun. Which gave Simon the ability to go back to college, back to his band. Which was really just solo right now, but still. It gave him all that back, all that had been torn away from him and Simon had not hesitated. He even had gotten a job, just a part time thing at a coffee shop so that it wasn't just Jace inheritance that was paying for the apartment they were staying in. This was where Simon had been walking home from, his shift, to their apartment. It wasn't a far walk, but enough that Simon often walked with his headphones in, with his music on. Dangerous Jace said, but Simon could handle himself and he had grown up in this city with walking before. 

This time though Jace had borrowed his music for training and Simon had forgotten to grab it from him before he left home. It was strange walking in the quiet, but it was the one reason his vampire hearing caught the small sounds as he walked by one of the alleys, making him pause and glance around before following the sound. It sounded like a baby in distress, not a human one. But a cat or something like that. Simon poked his head around one of the dumpsters and saw that a cat or a kitten to be more correct was exactly what it was. A small black tabby, with grey markings through her fur. She was small and curled into a ball in a box with nothing in there for warmth. The snow that had fallen in, some had melted, making the bottom of the box soaked, and soaking through her fur as well. He couldn't help the gasp of concern as he kneeled down by the box and gently reached in. The hiss and flurry of claws was only a little bit unexpected. Okay a lot, he hadn't thought through his plan, other than the poor thing needed to be held and feed and loved. He snatched his hand back, wincing as the small scratches quickly healed. She had curled herself more against the side of the box and this time Simon took it slower. Cooing softly as he reached down to grab ahold of her scruff so that he could pick her up. 

"There we go baby, its okay. You are a sweet little girl, aren't you. Its okay, I am going to take you some place warm and get you some food." He gently placed her inside his shirt and jacket, to warm her up. Feeling her claws dig into his skin but he was more than fine with that. Especially as she started to purr once he had her secure and started off towards home. He made one stop to pick up some wet food for her, just until he could get her settled and go out to pick up what he would need for her. He fumbled a little with his keys before getting the apartment door open and he poked his head in before sliding in and heading into the kitchen to find a bowl he could use for her food. He got that set up before tugging a towel from the sink. She was mostly dry from the heat of his clothes but he wanted to make sure. He patted her dry, her soft mewls filling up the apartment and he could hear the footsteps that padded from the bedroom before a very confused blonde stood over him. Look at the kitchen like it was wet mop. Simon grinned, looking more than guilty but trying for cute too. He hadn't thought about how Jace would feel, just that the little one needed a home. 

"Hi Jace." He ran his fingers through her fur to make sure it was dry as he watched her sneak closer to the bowl of food and poke her head in. A good sign, he had been hopeful that she would eat. Jace was still watching her, but his expression was more curious than confused now and he was canting his head. 

"I was going to ask how work was Si, but um it looks eventful. Soooo....what made you decide that we were going to be a cat family." There was that smirk on Jace's lips and Simon knew immediately that it was alright and he got to his feet. Moving forward to steal a soft kiss before shaking his head. 

"I found her in an alley in a box, all cold and alone. I couldn't just leave her there, plus come on she's adorable. How could anyone want to throw her away, she is so precious." Simon couldn't help but coo more and he could feel the rumble of the laughter in Jace's chest and it brought a grin to his lips. More so when Jace wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Kissing the top of his head as Simon rested his head on the other's shoulder. 

"So what is her name?" It was soft but Simon heard it and he canted his head slightly as he looked down at the kitten, who was more than happily devouring the food in front of her. He didn't have any idea, he hadn't gotten that far with his plans and honestly he was terrible with names. Another chuckle from his boyfriend. "How about Lucky?" 

"Lucky?" 

"Yup she is lucky to have been found by someone so caring, just as I am lucky to have you, Si." If Simon could blush, he would be redder than the couch they had. He tilted his head up to nudge his nose against Jace's briefly before kissing him. Smiling softly as the words came past his lips. "I love you, Jace Herondale." 

"And I love you Simon Lewis...more than I thought I would be capable of. Come on, let's give her time to adjust to the apartment and then we can go get her some stuff after that and pick up dinner." Simon didn't argue with that at all and moved to lay on the couch with Jace as Lucky finished her food and started exploring her new surroundings. Catching on quickly and bounding around her new home. Their home, their family. Simon couldn't be luckier himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a fic for every day up until the 25th. Most are short Christmas fluff, but I am more than willing to do any requests given. Feel free to message me about a pairing here or on twitter @playful_tricks


End file.
